The Silly Song
The Silly Song o Canción Tonta es una canción de la película Blancanieves y los siete enanos, considerada la primera canción del canon animado de Disney. Letra Feliz, Tímido, Estornudo, Doc |-|Original= Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? |-|Traducción= Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Me gusta bailar y tocar mis pies Pero no se mantendrán en ritmo Verán, los lavé a los dos hoy Y no puedo hacer nada con ellos Ho hum, la melodía es tonta Las palabras no significan nada No es esta una canción tonta Para que alguien cante? Persiguí un turón por un árbol Salida sobre una extremidad Y cuando llegó lo mejor de mí Tengo lo peor de él Ho hum, la melodía es tonta Las palabras no significan nada No es esta una canción tonta Para que alguien cante? |-|España= Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Voy a danzar y alzar mis pies Mas no van con mi ritmo, No saben más que dar traspiés Cuando están así de limpios. Tu son es un tostón La letra es de postín, Es tan tonta la canción Que nunca tiene fin Tras una mofetilla fui Al último confín Logró ver lo mejor de mi, Yo de ella lo más ruín. Tu son es un tostón La letra es de postín, Es tan tonta la canción Que nunca tiene fin |-|Latino= Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Yo se bailar y zapatear Mis pies son muy ligeros Me los lave y descubrí Que están llenos de dedos No tiene convicción Lo que se canta aquí Es muy tonta la canción ¿Pero si te gusta a ti? Con un zorrillo me acosté Creyéndolo educado Al poco rato desperté Bañado y perfumado No tiene convicción Lo que se canta aquí Es muy tonta la canción ¿Pero si te gusta a ti? |-|Eliminados= The minute after I was born, I didn't have a nighty So I tied my whiskers 'round my legs And used them for a di--t--a-d--ah-ah-ahh-- We used to have a billy goat And had him disinfected He could have slept in Grumpy's bed But the billy goat objected El minuto después de que nací, No tuve un camisón Así que até mis bigotes alrededor de mis piernas Y los usé para un di-t-a-d- ah-ah-ahh-- Solíamos tener una cabra Billy Y lo había desinfectado Podría haber dormido en la cama de Gruñón Pero la cabra Billy se opuso Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs